


A Moment

by andrasstaie



Series: The Last Elvhen: Tales of Warden Isethari Mahariel [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Massage, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamlen and Isethari Mahariel share a private moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

“What are you-? Ohh that feels goood.” Isethari hummed, relaxing backward and her ears settling a bit lower. **  
**

From behind her, a warm chuckle rumbled from Tamlen’s chest. His deft fingers swirling and massaging her shoulders. She purred under his caress, reveling in the sensations. The heat against her back, the soothing movements of his fingers, and the pleasing feel of his breath tickling her ears.

“You are so easy to please, ma vhenan,” he whispered.

“I am?” she asked, eyes closing.

He murmured a ‘yes’, the tip of his nose just brushing over her ear as he nodded. Isethari shivered.

“I find that…” her words hitched, trailing off as Tamlen nibbled at the shell of her ear. His hands shifted lower down her back, continuing their slow and steady movements. She swallowed, trying again. “I find that offensive.”

Tamlen chortled, his tone low and warm. “Do you truly?” He pressed a soft kiss behind her ear.

“Mmm.”

“That’s not an answer.”

Isethari tipped her head aside as she reached up with her right hand. Her fingers gently curled into his soft hair, pulling him in close for a kiss. Tamlen smiled into it, his hands continuing to work at the stiff muscles in her back.

“Isalan hima na,” she murmured when they broke apart. She opened her eyes to peer up at him, an ever so slight smirk curling at her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Could be considered pre-Blight... or a post-Blight happy ending fix it :)


End file.
